Ron's Dramatic romance (spin off of dirty head girlboy)
by Dramioneluvr5l
Summary: When Cedric touches Ron it sparks a new wave of Drama and romance through Hogwarts. Rated M for Coarse laguage and nudity
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am not J.k Rowling I am just one of the many fans that adore her and am writting a fan fiction, all characters belong to J.K Rowling and I am just using them as puppets in my spin off

When Ron was walking the halls he knew that he had done something wrong, but no one else knew, he knew that he was bad and that he should love himself for who he was but he disgusted himself.

He was walking to the quidditch pitch and he saw Cedric (who was fetching as ever) he walked by him but Cedric's hand grazed Ron's groin and he was turned on. He kept walking to the quidditch pitch until he couldn't bear the thoughts anymore so he ran to the Gryffindor boys dorm room, skipped quidditch practice and 'took care' of himself in his room.

When he walked down to the common area of the tower he saw Harry, "Where were you Ron? It's not like you to skip practice." Harry said, "I wasn't feeling to good, so I went up and had a nap." Ron lied smoothly. "Ok, we just did basic stuff anyways so.." Harry was going on about all the basic boring routines, and Ron's mind drifted off to think of Cedric.

(Meanwhile in the courtyard)

Cedric had hoped that Ron had noticed earlier when he touched his crotch, Ron had quite the bulge, but Cedric didn't even know if Ron liked boys, after all he was always eyeing that Granger girl, but Cedric heard rumours of her and a Slytherin so he was convinced Ron was not her type.

Cedric was thinking of how to get ron away from his group and into a place where they could just be alone for hours, talking and snogging (maybe even shagging!) until he was rudely interrupted by Cho Chang, "H-hi Cedric." She said all shaky and nervous, Cedric had that effect on girls but wished that it would work on Ron, "Hi Cho, what's up?" He replied, (after all he didn't hate girls, just they didn't appeal to him the way boys did.) "Oh not much, I wrote an owl to my family and then went for a walk after doing my homework." She said. " Wow that does seem…" He didn't know what to say, "Boring? Ya I haven't had much to do lately, just wanting someon- thing better to do." She was blushing she was no duh trying to seduce Cedric but he didn't take the bait, "I heard that some of the Gryffindor's were looking for tutors you could help them, that's something to do." He said trying to get her to leave, "Oh, for sure. I guess I'll see ya around then?" She said with some sort of sad/begging in her voice. "Yup see ya around" He said as he waved and stood up to walk away.

(Back to Ron but now in the great hall)

Ron had just finished his dinner and was leaving to go to the loo, he was in a bit of a rush (he was thinking about Cedric again) and he went into the nearest stall and unzipped his pants.

Ron heard footsteps enter, someone walked right up to his stall, and peeked under. It was Cedric. He asked Ron to open the door, so he did. Ron was trying to cover up, "Uh, hi Cedric so s-something you want to talk about?" Ron was a bit nervous and he was getting harder just thinking/seeing Cedric inches from his throbbing dick.

"Yes I wanted to tell you something in private." Quickly Cedric performed a silencing spell that covered their stall so they could only hear each other and no one could hear them. "Ron you attract me and today when I touched your crotch, it wasn't an accident. I want to be intimate with you Ron, you attract me and I think no girl could ever be right for you."

Ron was taken by surprise, "Cedric I have never been with a boy before and I don't know if it's righ-" "Shhhhhh" Cedric silenced him by holding a finger to his mouth. "Tell me if this doesn't feel right?" Cedric proceeded to pull Ron's trousers to his ankles and reveal his cock, it was 8 ½ inches and wide, he wrapped his hand around Ron's member and started to stroke while kissing Ron passionately. Ron twisted his fingers into Cedrics hair and he kissed him back just as passionately.

Cedric started to blow Ron, he was bobbing on his dick and Ron was moaning Cedric's name, He was limp with pleasure. Then he started to deepthroat Ron and fondle his balls. When Ron came in his mouth Cedric swallowed it all, not letting a drop escape his lips.

Hey guys so, this is the spin off from Dirty head girlboy just the beginning but I think it will grow better, not too many lemons this one is more dramatic, lots of revelations and stuff so enjoy. Also you can read all of this spin off and if you've read my 'Dirty head girlboy' you know that the two stories crossover at some point briefly. So spin off and I would LOVE for you guys to rate and review.

THX 4 DA SUPPORT :)

-Dramioneluvr5l


	2. Chapter 2

Cedric was sitting in the Hufflepuff common room alone, finishing homework, when he heard a someone outside the portrait getting the password wrong. He opened the portrait to find a very shaky, sweaty and nervous looking Ron.

"Hi Ron, what's up?" Cedric asked, "I want t-to talk to y-you. B-but in p-priate please." Ron was stuturing over his words and he seemed very nervous.

They walked all the way to the quidditch pitch (because no one was practicing) "Ron is this about… yesterday?" Cedric said finishing off with a smile. "Y-yes, I think that we need t-to put this b-behind us and m-move on ok?" Ron managed to get out. "Ron two things, one stop being so nervous and two, no, I will not forget and move on because, scince the tri-wizard tournament when I beat Potter, I saw you helping him making him feel better, but I wanted you to be that way to me to care and help me or boost my ego. What I'm trying to say is, I wanted your love for myself.

(Flashback to after the triwizard tournament)

"It's alright Harry, you can just accept this defeat. It's not like it would have been life changing anyways, right?" Ron said trying to comfort Harry

"Ya I guess you're right, it could have been worse. Someone could have died."Harry said starting to look on the positive side.

Cedric was watching all of this from a distance, he wanted so badly for Ron to talk to him this way to make him feel better if he to was ever sad.

Ron looked over at Cedric, then back to Harry and started to talk to Harry again, when they started to walk away Cedric followed them from afar.

(End flashback return to the quidditch pitch)

"You see Ron I have always wanted you close to me. And seeing you with potter and Granger just made me so jealous and I wanted you." Cedric said, he was holding Ron's hand now. "Cedric I have never thought of being intimate with boys, I need you to understand this is going to take time for me to understand." Ron said.

Cedric was taken aback, "How long will you need to 'understand' because I have felt this way for 2 years and I want you Ron."

Ron didn't know what to say, yesterday Cedric made him feel something he had never felt before but, that didn't mean that Ron loved him. "I don't know Cedric I will just need time, give me a month." He said.

"A month?!" Cedric said, he knew Ron would need time but a month! It was much to process and Cedric wanted to just have Ron, to know he wasn't seeing anyone else. "I can survive a month, as long as you promise you won't see anyone else." This was Cedric's one condition.

Ron thought that was fair, "Alright I promise I won't see anyone else." Cedric was relieved when Ron said it immediately.

(Later that night in the Gryffindor common room)

Ron was sitting by the fireplace studying a stupid charm he couldn't figure out, "Need some help?" Harry said. "Yeah, this one charm is just getting the better of me." Ron said.

"Well first you need to hold your wand like this", Harry took Ron's wand and placed it in his hand in the starting position, Ron liked the feeling of Harry's sure hands helping him.

"Then you want to turn the wand and your wrist like so" As Harry demonstrated by moving Ron's hand, Ron liked this too.

"And then you just say the incantation with the movement and voila." Ron did this and he made two pillows start to dance with each other.

"Thanks Harry." Ron said trying to keep his excitement contained.

"No problem mate." Harry said with a friendly smile.

Ron didn't know if he could keep his promise to Cedric, Harry made Ron fluttery and he had lied to Cedric before he HAD thought of being intimate with boys, but he had ONLY thought of being intimate with Harry. He had felt this way after second year, and he always got butterflies around Harry, but he was Ron's best friend. Ron flirted with Hermione, just so no one could notice about his fascination with Harry.

(Over to the Hufflepuff dorm room.)

Cedric was in bed writing in a book, he was writing something about transfiguring an apple into a 'toy'. He wanted everything to be right if Ron and him were going to be 'together' he wanted everything to be right (and pleasurable) he just wanted it to good.

Someone walked into the room, Cedric closed the book with a slam, it was just Justin. "What are you writing about Digg?" Justin asked while changing into his night clothing, "Just some notes about transfiguration." He replied. "Can I see, I'm a bit behind" Justin said/asked, "No, no. I think that you are better off without my notes." Cedric said trying to keep Justin from looking into his book, "Alright, if you say so mate." Justin said, then he turned climbed into his bed and went to sleep.

Cedric knew it was risky to leave his book in the dorm room, Justin would eventually get curious enough and check his book and find his 'notes'.

(Over in the gryffindor boys dorm room)

Harry was teasing Dean about liking Susan Bones, they were throwing pillows and laughing like girls in a pillow fight. Ron was mostly looking at Harry and his muscles and his muscular build from quidditch. _What if I make a move on Harry and break my promise to Cedric? No that's wrong._ Ron just turned over on his side and tried to sleep.

A few hours later Ron saw all the boys were fast a sleep. He walked over to Harry's bed and sat down gently as to not wake him. He saw Harry stir, but Ron knew Harry was a deep sleeper, Ron bent down over Harry and kissed him, Harry kissed him back "Cho…" Harry said barely audible, Ron didn't care that Harry thought he was Cho he kept kissing him their tongues battling for dominance. Ron stopped and looked at Harry, Harry was turned Ron could see his erection under the sheets. Ron traced his long nails down Harry's chest and stroked his penis, Harry gasped and he lay on his back exposing his cock for Ron to keep stroking.

Ron grasped at the base and started to pull, he had never don this before, it felt… good in his hand he started to kiss Harry while jerking him off.

"Oh… Cho…" Harry didn't even know that it was Ron and he was still fast a sleep. Ron pulled away from the kiss and slowly descended to Harry's dick, he had never done this before, he opened his mouth and started to suck on the tip of Harry's dick, this made Harry climax.

Ron wasn't expecting this he choked and then he started to taste it, he really liked it he started to swallow. When Harry was done, Ron got up kissed Harry pulled his sheets back over him and went to his bed.

WHATTT! Ron got Harry off in his sleep, but was everyone a sleep? Do we have to look out, and Ron broke his promise a bit.

Rate and review :)

-Dramioneluvr5l


	3. Chapter 3

Harry woke up, he felt very… relieved and 'taken care of.' He remembered the amazing dream he had about Cho, it was so real. He went to wake up Ron, "Ron, wake up! I had the most amazing dream, Cho was doing things and they felt extraordinary." Ron stirred and cracked one eye open, he saw Harry and he turned the other way and covered himself in his blankets.

"Ron knows he heard you the whole time." Seamus said, "Ron, what was I saying?" Harry asked a bit embarrassed. "Nothing, just some stuff." Ron said a bit groggy.

"Guys it's time to get up! We're almost late." Said a very panicked Neville Longbottom, Harry was a bit furious with Ron, he got up and went to the boys loo showered off and got ready for the day.

Ron was sad Harry wasn't talking with him so he went to Hermione (she seemed odd) at break. They were studying in the library, "How would I do that one 'mione?" Ron wasn't really paying attention he would ask and then she would write it in and while she did he would feel guilty about what he had done with Harry. Hermione was practically doing his work for him and he was just caught in the clouds wanting to study but not being able to focus.

Harry was sitting over near Hermione, she was surrounded by books. Harry didn't know what Ron was going on and on about but it was the most annoying sound ever. Harry was looking at what books Hermione had gathered from the library, "Jeesh Hermione, you think you might be overdoing it just a bit?" Harry questioned, Hermione was almost covered in books, " No Harry, this is not 'overdoing it' I need to get my grades back up, no more distractions." She said. Harry wondered about what distractions.

(Close to sleeptime in the Gryffindor common room)

Later that night Ron found himself reading old books about, boys liking boys. Apparently it was OK but Ron grew up in a household where you had to like girls. He knew he felt something for Cedric but he wasn't going to think about that right now, Seamus had said something this morning, something that bothered Ron all day. So Ron left a note under Seamus's pillow.

Seamus was getting ready to go to bed, he climbed into bed and then he felt a piece of neatly folded parchment under his pillow. He grabbed it, opened it and it read; **Meet me in the boys loo as soon as you read this then burn the parchment.** So he did as the note said and set out for the boys loo.

Ron was pacing back and forth in the loo, waiting. When Seamus finally arrived Ron just looked at him.

"So it was you who left the note under my pillow, huh?" Seamus said a bit shocked.

"Yeah, I was wonderin' about somthin' you said this mornin'." Ron said.

"What? You scared cause I know what happened last night, and potter doesn't? Is that it?" Seamus said a bit giddy.

"No!" Ron spoke too fast.

"Alrighty then, you'll have no problem if I tell him it was you last night, and not Cho?" Seamus said, as he turned on his heel to leave.

"No, Seamus wait! Don't tell him." Ron said, frightened that Seamus could if he wanted too.

"Why? I don't know I think Harry should have the right to know his best friend blew him!" Seamus spat out.

"Look if you don't tell him I'll pay you, ok?" Ron said, he was poor but he would pay off Seamus to keep Harry in the dark.

"No Ron, I don't want your money, I want your mouth." Seamus said with a deviant look in his eyes.

"Fine." Ron knew exactly what Seamus wanted. "But not tonight, tomorrow after dark, here." Ron finished.

"No, I don't like that. I want you more than once. How about whenever I want after dark?" Seamus said knowing that Ron would accept to keep his filthy secret.

"Deal." Ron said.

(Over in the Hufflepuff boys dormroom)

Cedric was getting nervous, he wanted Ron all to himself, he got up quiet as not to wake anyone and set out to the great hall. When he got there he bumped into someone. "Ouch! Watch where your going you-" Cedric looked up to find Ron stunned into silence.

"Ron what are you doing here?" Cedric stood up, he hugged Ron close to his chest, "I'm so sorry if I hurt you." Cedric was feeling stupid now, he had all but called Ron an ass.

"I'm fine I was in the loo and then I walked over here. I was just going for a walk I couldn't sleep." Ron said.

"Here why don't we move into this broom closet." Cedric said, while opening the door to the broom closet.

"Cedric I broke my promise." Ron said. Tears began to fill his eyes and he tried to blink them away.

"Oh well." Cedric said and then he started to laugh.

"your… happy?" Ron said a bit shocked.

"No I'm furious but I'm also relieved." Cedric said. He bent down and hit his head on a small bucket.

They both started to laugh. Cedric kissed Ron, they stopped only when they needed air. "Cedric, I don't want to do anything… that's overly intimate." Ron said a bit hesitantly.

"I understand, but this, (Cedric kissed Ron quickly) is still OK right?" Cedric asked a bit of caution in his voice.

"Definitely, I love kissing you Cedric. I just don't think I'm ready for sex yet." Ron looked down.

Cedric took Ron chin and started to kiss him just as passionately as before. Ron twisted his fingers into Diggory hair, and they made out for what seemed like, an endless paradise.

Ron broke this kiss, "Will you meet me here, tomorrow night?" Ron asked.

"Yes." and with that Cedric gave Ron a parting kiss and they both left.

Ron was running to get back to the dormroom when he heard the footsteps, it was at least 2 people, but he couldn't see them, _Harry?_ He didn't know anyone else with an invisibility cloak. He followed the noise until the base of the astronomy tower when Harry and Hermione revealed themselves.

Ron thought that Harry and Hermione were going to the astronomy tower to shag, so he waited and when he was sure they were up there he tip toed up the stairs and was peering through the bars.

"Hermione you look sexy as ever." A voice like ice said from across the room, _Malfoy?!,_ "Him! You're getting nailed by a ferret!" Harry exclaimed, _so Harry wasn't shagging 'mione?_ , "Potter don't judge you wanted to fuck the weasley girl." Draco retorted defending Hermione, _Nasty! I can't believe that my best friend wants my baby sister… Just ughh!_ Ron was seeing Hermione nude but it didn't make him feel anything it was as if she was still fully clothed. But he saw her undress Harry, and Malfoy was doing things to Hermione and she LIKED IT. The rest was just sick and wrong, he stayed and watched but then right before they left he bolted down the stairs back to the gryffindor dorm room and jumped in bed. When Harry walked in he went straight to bed and Ron saw Seamus looking at Harry and then to Ron, and he knew exactly what Seamus was thinking.

Cliffhanger! I know this one is long but it was crucial to this story and my other one so I tried not to mess up so. You know the drill Rate and review please! :)

-Damioneluvr5


End file.
